


To Get Over You

by aca_bechloe47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Bechloe, F/F, Famous Beca, Song fic, bechloe breakup, bechloe endgame, pill for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bechloe47/pseuds/aca_bechloe47
Summary: Mistakes were made and hearts were broken. But are they too broke to fix?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 35
Kudos: 86





	To Get Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in fic: Pill For This by Sam DeRosa (Title also taken from the song)  
> Songs Mentioned: So It Goes by Marianas Trench

* * *

* * *

The phone came to life in the dark, empty room at 1am. 

No one was there to hear the distinct noise come through the speaker of the small device. 

No one was there to grumble as the noise woke them from the dead. 

No one was there to pick it up and hear the voice of the person on the other end... 

No one was there. 

That was the most crushing part about it all.

No one was there. 

Chloe felt her heart sink as it went to voicemail for what felt like the hundredth time. Listening to the whole thing, again. Like she had, every time before this one. 

_“This is Beca Mitchell, sorry I missed your call. But like why are you calling me anyway? Just send a text.”_ Beca’s prerecorded voice filled her ears.

Chloe put the phone down and stared at the ceiling. She had been trying to get ahold of Beca for the last four hours. 

However, she knew that Beca would not answer her. 

Chloe felt the tears stinging as they made their way down her face. She had been holding them back but no longer had the strength to keep them in. 

“Fuck.” Chloe’s devastated whisper reverberated around the room. 

This was it. It was over. 

Beca was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her mind wandered to the last time she spoke to Beca. It had been anything but great. 

_*flashback*_

_Beca huffed out a laugh. “This is just great, Chloe.”_

_“Don’t do that!” Chloe felt the rage fill in her heart. “It’s not that bad! This isn’t the end of us.”_

_“How is it not!?” Beca yelled back. Chloe winced at the sheer anger that flashed across the brunette’s face. “Jesus Christ, Chloe! What the hell am I supposed to do right now?”_

_“I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to say?!” Chloe yelled in return._

_“You think ‘sorry’ fixes this!” Beca yelled exasperated. “Fuck, Chloe, you’re an optimist but you’re not fucking stupid.”_

_Chloe knew that Beca had the right to be angry. She had the right to want to punch a wall or something but it still hurt to have Beca’s anger directed at her._

_“He was just flirting, Beca.” Chloe tried to explain for the millionth time. “It’s not like I did anything.”_

_“How long has it been going on?” Beca asked_

_“Nothing was going on,” The red head tried to counter._

_“Oh really?” Beca’s tone was full of malice and sarcasm. “These texts say otherwise.”_

_Beca’s hand, that was holding the phone, flailed around in the air dramatically._

_“It was stupid, and it shouldn’t have happened. But Beca I never cheated on you.” Chloe was trying to sound strong and sure of herself. She was trying to convince Beca she loved her and no one else._

_She was trying._

_“You might not have done anything physical with him, but fuck Chloe, you’re talking about shit with him that you should be talking to your girlfriend about! Not your co-worker!” She had a point. Chloe knew it. “That’s what you call an emotional affair, Chloe!”_

_Chloe opened her mouth to say something but words didn’t come to her. What was she supposed to say to that? Hearing it put like that made her realize just how bad it was._

_“I’m not going to ask this again Chloe. How long was this going on?” Beca asked again, her tone was void of any emotion. As if she were trying to distance herself from the anger that was on full blast just a moment ago._

_“At least three months.” Chloe admitted._

_Beca stared at her._

_“At least?” Beca’s voice came out just barely above a whisper. “At least three months?”_

_The brunette turned her back to Chloe and took in a deep breath._

_When she turned back to face Chloe, the red head shrank back as if she’d been punched in the face. The look on Beca’s face was unlike anything she’d ever seen._

_Almost as if she was looking at a complete stranger._

_“You cheated on me for ‘at least’ three months and you want me to brush that off?” Beca’s voice was devastatingly calm. Each word came out seemingly thought through and calculated. The control Beca seemed to show in that moment felt like enough to completely shatter Chloe._

_“I’m sorry, Bec. If I could take it back, I would. In a heartbeat!” Chloe tried to step forward, toward her girlfriend and the love of her life. Beca simply stepped back, away from her._

_“Well, you can’t.” Beca stated, each word seemed a punch in Chloe’s gut. “People make mistakes. I know that. But this… this wasn’t just a one time mistake. This was a purposeful choice. Three months worth of choices!”_

_Beca seemed to lose her cool composure the more she spoke._

_“Three fucking months of lying to me!” Beca yelled. “Fuck, I knew we were having problems, Chloe, but this? I thought we were working through our shit?”_

_“We were. We are.” The red head tried to say, but defeat laced her tone._

_“No. I was. You weren’t! You were too busy texting fucking Tom!” Beca yelled back, causing Chloe to flinch._

_“Baby, please, we can work through this.” Tears streamed down Chloe’s face._

_“You cheated on me for three months and now you wanna work on us? How long would this have gone on if I hadn’t found out?” Beca’s words spilled out like a river of hurt and bitterness. “How much more would have happened? Would it have advanced to something physical? Jesus Christ Chloe, you want to work on us, now?_

_After you’ve been going behind my back for months!”_

_“I…” Chloe began but stopped. She knew there was likely nothing she could say that would change Beca’s frustration and anger right now. There was nothing she could say that would fix this._

_“I’m done.” Beca sighed and closed her eyes as if trying to steady herself._

_“What do you mean?” Chloe asked, worry flooding her system._

_“If I can’t trust you, I can’t be with you.” Beca stated, rather matter-of-factly._

_“Please, don’t do this.” Chloe’s voice came out in a mess of choked sobs. “Please, I’ll do better. I’ll earn your trust back… Please, Beca.”_

_Beca’s features softened, for a brief moment, but quickly snapped back to nothingness. “I can’t do this. I can’t.”_

_Beca shook her head and turned, heading straight for the door._

_“Beca, wait!” Chloe cried but it fell on deaf ears. Beca was already gone._

_*flashback ends*_

Tears streamed down Chloe’s face as the memory filled her mind, and played on repeat as though it were a broken record. 

Beca had every right to be mad at her. She had every right and justification to end their relationship when the truth came out. 

She wasn’t mad at Beca at all. If anything she was mad at herself. 

She knew it was stupid. She knew it shouldn’t have happened. And she knew that facing these consequences wasn’t an option. 

She made her bed and now she had to lay in it. 

But god, was it lonely. 

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

* * *

There’s nothing more painful then when someone you’re so deeply in love with you, looks at you as if you’re a complete stranger. 

It had been two weeks since the fight. Since Beca broke up with Chloe. Two weeks since they’ve talked and now here Beca was, back in Chloe’s apartment. Packing. 

Chloe didn’t know what to do or say. She didn’t know how to fix this. 

What the fuck do you say? How do you solve something so incredibly messy? How do you do that when you’re the one who go yourself in this situation in the first place? 

She sat in the living room, giving Beca space. She knew that watching Beca pack up her things would only kill her even more. It would only make things worse. 

After what felt like hours, Beca walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. She put the bag down and pulled out her car keys, taking off the key that must have been the one to Chloe’s apartment. 

Chloe’s tears began to fall as she watched the movement. She tore her eyes away and looked down at the table in front of her. 

Beca sighed and walked over to where the red head sat. She squatted down, so she was eye level with Chloe and took her hand in her own. 

“Chloe.” Beca sighed, her eyes were soft but showed the obvious hurt. It only killed Chloe more. 

“If I could go back, and change it all, I would.” Chloe stated with conviction. 

“I know.” Beca nodded her head. 

“I love you, Beca and I’m so sorry.” The tears continued to stream down Chloe’s face and only seemed to get worse as she talked. 

“I know.” Beca stated again. “Chloe, I know you love me. I do. And I love you too. But clearly this, us, is broken. We’ve been broken for a while. I’m not saying I accept what you did. It’s not okay but I know that I haven’t been the most support or attentive girlfriend. I should have been there for you more. And I’m sorry I wasn’t.” 

Chloe’s heart ached at the brunette’s words. Beca had always been the levelheaded one. She’d always been the one who could look at things rationally, honestly.

She wasn’t always great at expressing it, but she always saw it. She was always just so… Beca like. 

“Maybe if I had been a better girlfriend you would have sought out someone else.” Beca’s voice carried more emotion with that statement and it hurt Chloe to hear, but she couldn’t dispute it. Beca was busy. Her career had finally begun to take off this year and she became so focused on work that it pushed Chloe to the side.

Chloe had been lonely. And that might have played a factor in her finding someone else to confide in. But it didn’t change her blame. 

“That doesn’t get to excuse what I did, Bec.” Chloe stated. “What I did was wrong. What I did was so incredibly wrong and I cannot believe I hurt you like that. That I did that to us. That’s what broke us, Beca. I was what broke us.” 

Beca stayed silent. She didn’t nod or shack her head in anyway, just looked into Chloe’s eyes. 

“Are we broken beyond repair?” Chloe found herself asking. 

“I don’t know the answer to that.” Beca stated honestly. “But what I do know, is that we both need time to figure our shit out. And we can’t do that together.”

Chloe hated that she knew Beca was right. That despite how much she wanted to fight it. How much she wanted to get on her knees and beg Beca to stay with her, she couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t

“I don’t want to do this without you,” The confession came out barely above a whisper. 

“Well, I can’t do this with you.” Beca explained.

The words only caused Chloe to break further. She looked down at hers and Beca’s hands, trying to take them in, knowing she would never see them like this again.

At least not for awhile.

“I’ll always love you, Chloe.” Beca explained. “But this has to happen. Not just for me, but for you as well.”

Beca squeezed Chloe’s hand once, before she stood up. 

Chloe’s eyes fixated themselves on Beca’s movement. 

The key was placed on the table, and her form retreated to pick up her packed bag of the few belongings that had found their home here in Chloe’s apartment. 

Chloe noticed the hesitation in Beca as she reached the door. The red head mentally begging her to turn around. But she didn’t. Her hand reached the door, opened it, and walked out of Chloe’s apartment and her life. 

With the closing of the door Chloe felt her heart shatter all over again. 

The absolute empty feeling the filled Chloe, with the realization that they would never be the same, hit her like a fucking freight train. 

Beca would never be hers again. 

It was over. 

* * *

**Four Years Later**

* * *

A lot can change in four years. A lot had changed in four years for Chloe. 

She got her degree and was now a high school band teacher. She moved back to New York and worked for a privet music academy. She lived in a non-sketchy apartment, with her new best friend, and adorable little fur ball named Billie. And she was happy.

It took a lot for her to get to this point. To forgive herself for the mistakes of the past. 

Chloe became more honest, more willing to see her faults but also acknowledge that these faults made her who she was and that it was okay to embrace them. 

She became a better person. And she strived to continue to grow every day. 

Chloe and Beca hadn’t talked in a few years. She knew that Beca was doing really well and was about to come out with her newest album soon. 

It made the red head so incredibly happy for her. Knowing that Beca had followed her dreams and all her hard work was paying off. 

The thing is, Chloe will always love Beca. She will always love every part of Beca. That was just a simple fact of her life. 

But she wanted nothing but the best for her. If Beca was happy, she was happy.

Chloe would spend a good chunk of time writing letters to Beca, telling her all about the big events in her life but never sent them. They were just her way of feeling connected to the brunette. 

Aubrey knew that Chloe was still in love with Beca and as much as it drove the blonde crazy she was always so patient with the music teacher. Always so willing to be an ear to listen and a shoulder to cry on. 

That was why it didn’t surprise Chloe when Aubrey informed her that Beca would be on the Ellen show and asked if Chloe wanted to come over to her apartment and watch it with her. 

Chloe jumped at the idea. 

So here she stood in Aubrey’s apartment, making popcorn and waiting for her ex-girlfriend to be interviewed on national television. 

“Come on, Chlo!” Aubrey yelled from her spot on the couch. “It’s about to start!”

Chloe rolled her eyes at her best friend and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. 

She took her seat next to Bree and put the bowl between them. Her eyes trained on the tv as Ellen’s face showed up.

“Welcome back, we have an amazing guest with us next.” Ellen explained as she smiled into the camera. “This artist has just put out her second album, worked with artist such as DJ Khalid, Billie Eilish, Kelly Clarkson, and Justin Timberlake. Her second album titled So It Goes. Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the extremely talented, Beca Mitchell!”

Chloe beamed as she watched Beca walk out on stage. She looked so damn happy and that was everything Chloe wanted for her. 

“Oh my gosh, hi.” Beca beamed as she settled down on the chair next to Ellen’s. 

“Look at you, I love that jacket.” Ellen complimented. 

Beca looked down at it and smiled, “Thanks.”

“Welcome to the show, this is your first time on, correct?” Ellen asked and Beca just nodded her head. 

“So tell me about this new album you’ve got coming out, So It Goes. This album is amazing! You named it after one of the tracks correct?” Ellen asked holding up the album and everyone cheered. 

“Thank you! Yeah, I named this album because of one of my favorite songs on the album that’s titled So It Goes. This song is different than anything else on the album because it’s completely a capella.” Beca explained. “It was a song I wrote and just knew that it didn’t need anything but the words. It just fit so well together on it’s own.”

“That’s powerful.” Ellen explained. “There was also another reason, a sort of dedication to it, correct?”

“Yeah, I was in an A Capella group when I was in college. The Barden Bella’s and they really were the only reason I’ve gotten as far in my career as I have. Without them, I wouldn’t be sitting here. So, I did this song for them as well.” Beca explained. 

Chloe felt tears sting behind her eyes.

“Those girls are my family and even though I don’t seem them or talk to them as much as I used to and want to, they’ll always be my family. All of them.” Beca explained. 

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat at that. 

_All of them._

“That’s wonderful!” Ellen beamed. “So I understand you’re going to be singing for us today as well. Do you mind telling us a little about what you’re going to sing?”

“Yeah, I will be debuting one of my singles on your show today.” Beca explained with a cute little grin that filled her face. “I will be singing a song called Pill For This. This song is really close to my heart. I wrote it about four years ago, during a really really tough time of life. It didn’t go on the first album because everything was still so raw for me but now I’m ready to share it with the world.”

“It sounds like it should be a wonderful song. Anything from the heart just speaks volumes. I understand this song is very personal to you and that you have a message for the person it was written about?” Ellen explained. 

Beca nodded her head and looked straight into the camera, almost as if she were looking directly at Chloe. 

“I’m still the rain cloud to your sunshine.” Beca stated simply. 

Ellen beamed at her and Chloe stared, stone faced at the tv. Was Beca talking to her? Or was this about someone else? 

“When we come back from the break, Beca will be singing her newest single, Pill For This. We’ll be right back after this.” Ellen explained and the tv switched to a commercial. 

Chloe remained staring at the tv that was now playing a car commercial, or was a vacuum? She didn’t know and she didn’t care… She just needed the damn show to come back on.

She was so focused on her own thoughts that she didn’t even register the way Aubrey was looking at her. The way she was studying the red head. The joy that played across the blondes face and her pulling out her phone to text Beca, even thought Beca wouldn’t get the text until the end of the interview. 

Chloe missed all of this. She was too stunned, and her mind was too busy with the ‘what if’s’.

Chloe’s heartrate increased as The Ellen Show came back on. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Beca Mitchell singing Pill for This from her latest album, So It Goes.” Ellen announced. 

The stage lit up and there was Beca sitting at the piano bench. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be taking in a deep breath, as she began to play. 

Tears filled her eyes from the moment Beca began to sing. 

_“I should be drunk right now_  
_Dancing with strangers, kissing new faces_  
_But it's 1 AM, I'm thinkin' of you_  
_I should be lashing out_  
_Throwing that hate, cursing your name_

_“But it's 1 AM, I'm thinkin' of you_  
_I don't wanna be 2 years done_  
_Still messed up halfway over you_  
_I don't wanna be back to square one_  
_'Cause I messed up with someone new_  
_So what do I do?_

_“I learned how to love, not how to get over you_  
_If there's some medication, I could take_  
_To make me wanna hate you, and kill this ache_

_“If there's some medication, I could take_  
_You know I would do it_  
_But they don't got a pill for this_  
_They don't got a pill for this_  
_They don't got a pill for this_

_“You know I would do it_  
_You know I would do it_  
_I should be high as hell_  
_Laughing with friends, making new memories_  
_But It's 3 AM, I'm creeping on you_

_“I don't wanna be 2 years done_  
_Still messed up halfway over you_  
_I don't wanna be back to square one_  
_'Cause I messed up with someone new_  
_So what do I do?_  
_I learned how to love, not how to get over you_

_“If there's some medication, I could take_  
_To make me wanna hate you, and kill this ache_  
_If there's some medication, I could take_  
_You know I would do it_  
_But they don't got a pill for this_

_“I should be drunk right now_  
_Dancing with strangers, kissing new faces_  
_But it's 1 AM, I'm thinkin' of you”_

At the end of the song Chloe’s mind was an even bigger mess then it had been before.

Sure, a lot has changed in 4 years. Chloe was a different person. But throughout the whole time, one thing never changed. 

Beca. 

Chloe had never stopped loving Beca. 

Beca had always been the one for Chloe. She never doubted that. But because of that, she really hasn’t date in the last four years. 

It did allow her time to work on herself though. Time to figure out her trust issues. Time to work on forgiving herself. 

But even with all that time, she never got over Beca. 

What the fuck does this mean? Chloe’s mind screamed, trying to make sense of what the hell was going on. 

“I need to go.” Chloe stated and stood up from her spot of Aubrey’s couch. 

“Chloe!” 

Chloe could hear Aubrey’s voice but didn’t stop to make sense of anything the woman was saying. She just left. 

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

The phone came to life in the dark room. A distinct ringing noise filled the air. No one was sleeping to grunt at the noise. They were wide awake and had been waiting for the phone call. 

It came at 1am, a little later then the brunette had expected, but it still came. 

_“Hi, Chlo.”_ Beca’s voice was soft and the red head could hear the smile in it. _“I’m glad you called.”_

* * *

Edit based on this fic can be found [here](https://becas-bluebiird.tumblr.com/post/616947636423065600/to-get-over-you-mistakes-were-made-and-hearts-were).


End file.
